


As Sick as a Dog

by kawaiipeasant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, yuugi mutou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiipeasant/pseuds/kawaiipeasant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't believe it, Seto Kaiba, the CEO of his very own company, millionaire, duel monster champion, possibly one of the world's most admired men...was sick with a common cold. Joey decided to stay home and care for him, no way in hell he was gonna miss seeing his boyfriend as sick as a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sick as a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> AP: yo yo everyone, 'sup? Dis a story I wrote yesterday when I was home from school with da flu, I hope you enjo-
> 
> D;L: shut up and just get on with it Bri, no one gives a shit
> 
> AP: fine. bye.

‘No, this couldn't be’, the blue eyed CEO thought in a panic, he never got sick, why now? Had it been that he may of overexerted himself at work this week? He did decide to take up a half day on Sunday, working from 6am to 6pm on weekdays as well as from home on Saturday and now half a day on Sunday, Joey had warned him that his body would crash but Seto Kaiba didn't think much of the threat. Now, he laid here in his king sized bed fit with a lusciously soft mattress cover, dressed in silky sheets and an Egyptian cotton quilt, feeling, to say in the most foreword and blunt way possible, like a pile of steaming, hot, shit.

It was Monday, this meant a full day of work. The clock struck 5am, time for him to get ready, the tall, dark man hadn’t slept that well the previous night, actually, he hadn’t slept at all. In an attempt to try and conceal his sniffing, coughing and temperature, and the fact Joey had been right, Seto avoided his brother and his blond haired puppy at all costs.

The CEO decided he had to push thru, he tried to stand but couldn't gather the strength, laying back down and falling into an uncurious state. He felt weak, not only was he exhausted and his immune system was vulnerable, but for the first time in a long time, he was completely incapable of controlling everything in his life.

At 7am Joey woke, he had gotten use to waking up to see the other half of the bed empty, so he didn't even notice his sniffling boyfriend passed out next to him. He made his way day downstairs for breakfast, the blond was greeted by Mokuba who had already shovelled half his serving into his month by the time Joey was seated. It was only until he himself came back into the bedroom to start getting ready for work that he realised the bed was occupied. Joey, now startled and confused, cautiously made his way over to the sleeping lion that was his boyfriend. ‘Boy, will he be mad when I wake him’, Joey thought, he reached out and carefully shook his partner,  
“Set?” he whispered, still afraid of what the brown haired man would do to him when he woke. With a jolt, Seto Kaiba sat up, huffing and puffing, sweating profusely like he’d just awoken from a nightmare. Seto glanced frantically around the room, cheeks flushed and gaze muddled. His eyes met Joey’s concerned ones,

“Set, are you sick?”

The young CEO sat propped up in his bed, glaring but not taking note at the cartoons Joey had turned on for him. He sniffled and coughed a couple times while he waited for his boyfriend to return with the tea he’d promised. Meanwhile, down in the kitchen Joey had decided he wouldn't miss this rare opportunity to see his boyfriend so vulnerable, he called his boss and faked a sicky, coughing every so often into the telephone to legitimise his lies. After the call, Joey started on the hot drink, adding honey and lemon into the green tea and stirring happily, he just couldn't believe that his Seto was sick.

‘Joey said I shouldn’t’, spoke Seto’s inner voice, ‘but then again, when did I ever listen to what that mutt had to say’. Seto slid his laptop off the bedside table and turned it on, he had to at least answer his emails today. Joey walked up the stairwell, his footsteps muted by the tv, cautiously opening the door, tea in one hand, a hot water bottle in the other, the blond walked in on him.

“Seto Kaiba!”, Joey shouted, the brunette, now noticing his boyfriend had caught him in the act of disobeying looked guilt and quickly shut his laptop. “I told ya no! You're sick for god’s sake!” Joey scolded now standing by his boyfriend, “give it to me”, he concluded.

“What do you mean?” the sick man replied, Joey huffed,

“this is not the time to be coy, Set, just hand your laptop over”

With a fair amount of struggle, the CEO lost the battle of the laptop, the things he was going to do to Joey when he was health returned, ‘how dare he take my baby!’ Seto thought with a scowl on his face. Reluctantly, Seto accepted the tea and water bottle, as Joey went into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas. They had been living together for a year and a half now and had their fair share of sex but Joey was still too shy to change in front of his boyfriend. Seto found these quirks interesting—adorable even, he would never tell anyone that, he had too much pride, but he knew deep down he was a sucker for that mutt.

Joey returned and slipped into the covers dressed in flannel pyjamas and fuzzy socks,

“is it okay?”, he asked insecurely about the tea he’d prepared of him, Kaiba glared at his lover, he didn't want to admit it but he loved it, the tea was perfect. Kaia didn’t reply, he just blinked at Joey, he wanted to say thank you but he couldn’t manage to croak the words. His throat, though warmed and soothed by the honey-lemon-green tea, still hurt and caused him a lot of discomfort. Joey smiled, he knew the proud Kaiba brother would never praise Joey for something this minuscule but deep down he knew he loved and cared for him with all his heart.

“Why didn’t you go to work?” Seto questioned after two and a half episodes of the 1990s original Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon.

“So I could make sure ya didn’t try and go yourself” he replied, ‘I also didn't want to pass up the chance to tend to you, make you soup and replace your head towel—like a good boyfriend would’ Joey thought about saying but didn’t. Seto would probably just make fun of him later for it. “ Do you want me to make you lunch?” Joey questioned as the clock told them it was mid day. Seto nodded in reply, he loved seeing Joey run around after him, tending to him, now all the blond needed was a maid’s outfit and he’d be a perfect house wife.

Joey returned with a bowl of hot lentil and pumpkin soup served on a plastic tray. Seto mumbled a ‘thank you’ under his breath and Joey smiled in return. ‘Good puppy, obeying your master, if I weren't so sick I’d maybe play with you a little’, Seto smirked as he thought about leaping onto his puppy, straddling and kissing him all over. He imaged the surprised puppy red in the face, as almost as red as what he was, squirming under him, shrieking and squealing. Seto finished the soup and grumbled, signalling Joey to go take it away, almost immediately Joey leaped from the bed to tend to the dirty dish. ‘Maybe he was his maid for a day’, Seto chuckled at the thought.

When Joey returned, Seto had fallen asleep, Joey smiled in contentment at the sight and snuggled back into the covers with his snoring boyfriend. It was an odd sight seeing his lover sleep in the middle of the day, let alone snore. Joey stroked his boyfriend’s hair and kissed his cheeks softly, making his way slowly towards the lips with every kiss. Then something weird happened, Seto started to kiss back and hard too, like he wanted it. Seto was now fully awake, kissing his boyfriend all over,

“thank you for the tea, it was wonderful” he said huskily in between breaths, something about this new tone of voice turned Joey on. “The soup too, who knew you were such a good house wife” the sick but passionate CEO continued, “you’d look so hot in a maid outfit, puppy” joey blushed but his embarrassment soon sky rocketed as the brown haired boy straddling him now made him involuntarily moan with pleasure as he sucked his neck.

//The Next Day//

“Setooo”, Joey moaned, this time not from pleasure but due to his aching body. Joey rolled over and pouted, “Seto, ya got me sick” Joey sniffed. Seto chuckled, his plan worked after all, now the two could stay home all day again watching old cartoons and cuddling. Seto was defiantly not over his cold but he woke at 5am like usual and forced himself into the shower and dressed himself in a suit to give the illusion he was going to work. Joey moaned, he hadn't slept well that night, coughing and sniffing, “Seto, stay!” demanded the sick blond puppy. Kaia sighed and walked across the bedroom to his boyfriend,

“how bad is it?” he questioned, he knew exactly how it felt, he too was feeling just as bad but concealed it under his suit and tie.

“Really bad, really really. I think ya gotta stay home with me today so I don’t die” Joey stated dramatically with a husk in his voice. Seto played along and scoffed,

“I’m sure the maids are perfectly capable at tending to you, you're being overdramatic, you'll be fine”. Joey huffed and sulked some more before hiding under the covers and falling back into a deep sleep.

When Joey woke his bed was yet again inhabited by more than just him, next to him laid Seto, dressed in silky pyjamas. Joey smiled to himself and sneezed into his hands, Seto was very reserved, even from him and Mokuba but he knew that, but deep down Seto loved and cared for him with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> AP: I decided not to make dis one a chapter story bc I find chapters annoying as heck...and also I am super lazy (#｀ε´#ゞ
> 
> D;L: everybody already knows that, Bri
> 
> AP: (ノ_ _)ノ
> 
> ....
> 
> anyway, as I was saying, I hope you enjoyed dat. Drop a comment below reviewing if ya want to, be kind!! (⌒_⌒;)


End file.
